


Why Hello Neighbor!

by orphan_account



Category: Hello Neighbor(Game), Hello neighbor
Genre: 2nd Person, Blow Job, Hand Job, I can't believe I did this..., M/M, Sex, Silent sex?, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Someone had to do it at one point) Instead of the neighbor throwing you out, he pins you and then...(Inspired by this pic:http://mscreepygreen20.tumblr.com/image/154259356739)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Social info:   
> Discord -https://discordapp.com/invite/KNhqFX
> 
> Twitter-@Wind_Fall13
> 
> If you want to collab:
> 
> Kik-Windfall 13

You hear the thumping footsteps behind you. You try to dodge all the furniture in his hoarded house carefully, but he was getting closer. Finally, you reach the stairs; luckily, you froze the water back in the boiler room. 

But you were too late. You were only at the foot of the stairs when he caught you. At first, you expected him to throw you out again. But he then did something different...very different. He pins to the ground. You feel your cheeks heat up a bit.

He didn't say anything, but went lower down your body until he reached your jeans. You were frozen from shock as he quietly unzips and pulls down your pants. Revealing your gray boxers, he kisses your penis through the fabric. 

You quietly sigh. He teases you through your layer, licking, kissing and massaging your cock. You buck your hips a little with impatience. But he is unmoved.

Finally, he takes your underwear off and you see his normally calm expression change. Your penis sticks up high in the air, at about 8 inches. 

But he moves around little and goes into an awkward position. His left arm was under your left leg and his right arm was over your hips. Half his body was on you hip.(See pic)

His gives your tip a final kiss before he starts to swallow you. He only gets through half way, and the rest was occupied with his rubber gloves. His left hand rubs the rest of you down while his right plays around with the base.

If your face was a tomato, you'd be the ripest one out there. Your left hand grips at his shoulder. "A-Ah!"You moan. "Mmm."You feel him hum around your length. At the rate, his saliva combined with your pre cum drip down your shaft. The thick mixture runs over his rubber gloves, but he didn't seem to mind.

You throw your head back as you prepare yourself for ejaculation,"F-Fuck!" You feel attempting to swallow all of the cum. He licks you clean and puts your clothes back on. He was nice enough to do that at least because while you were distracted, he lifts you by the collar of your shirt and carries you to the front door.

He throws you out and slams his door. You scowl and dust yourself off. But you knew that you were most definitely going to sneak in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Edit: Holy crap. 1000+ views?! At first I just created this for fun but you guys are amazing! You demons are the best!


End file.
